ThreePointer, huh?
by blablahblergh
Summary: An OC and Mitchan. Happened before the Inter-High championships. CHAP3 revised...
1. Skateboard + Bike = Chaos? Truce. Friend...

Disclaimer: I don't own Slamdunk! Promise!  
  
A.N. : This is my first time to write about Mitsui and an OC ^_^. Oh, and the subjects and the schedule of the OC is based on mine ['cept in the morning]. Sometimes, even the teacher's attitude. And, I live in the Philippines. [so that you don't go over your schedule and try to find where the hell I got the subject A.P ~Araling Panlipunan~]  
  
Three-pointer, huh?  
  
By: wadohui  
  
Chapter One: Skateboard + Bike = Chaos? Truce. Friendship? Huh?  
  
~Monday. Early in the morning. 6:30 am~  
  
"Itadekimas!"  
  
A girl at her teens called after her mom. "Don't forget to fetch your sisters ok!" yelled her mother back.  
  
Such was the life of Maho Ishimori. Always in charge of her two sisters. She can't help it. Her mom was very busy. Working at Kyoto and living at Kanagawa was a real hard thing to do. Her father was in Tokyo. Working there, too. They  
  
couldn't move there at Tokyo since changing schools for almost 4 yrs. has made Maho almost crazy. "I guess mom doesn't want my sisters to be overly confused as I was before." She thought.  
  
She skateboards daily to school. She doesn't like bikes cause it's hard to park when changing schools. And besides, it's cool.  
  
While making her daily skate to the local high school, Kanagawa Prefectural High, she noticed that another high school was also near their place. "Sho- ho-ku High-school." She read. She can't help but stare in awe. Sure, she has already  
  
heard of the school and their athletic abilities [mostly in basketball], but she still hasn't really seen the famous school and all.  
  
"Know what's the news? Ryonan lost to us! That means we can actually enter Interhigh Championships!" someone to her right said. "Sugoi!" Maho thought. I thought Ryonan would easily surpass them since they're one of Kanagawa's champions already. She looked at her watch. 6:45. "Oh no! I certainly don't want to be late on a Monday morning!" she thought.  
  
Her heart beating madly, she proceeded to skate. This time, a LOT faster than usual. Then. CRASH! Feeling the need to hurry up, she suddenly stood, and, not even bothering to say "sorry" to the recipient of her skateboard's hard, rough edge went off. EVEN FASTER.  
  
"WTF?!"  
  
A guy named Mitsui Hisashi exclaimed. "Oww oww oww!" he turned and looked for the 'lowly being' that hit his leg. HARD. He saw someone with pony- tailed black hair. Not that lustrous, but smells good. "I don't give a damn if you're a girl or a guy" he thought. "I'll make sure that you'll pay for this." He dashed and tried to catch up with the girl. "kaahh.. kaaahhh.. not.. fair.on. skateboard.. me.walking.." He said in between breaths. "I'll look for you later, you bastard!"  
  
"Gomen nasai sensei." Maho said. " I was just, what, 5 minutes late and this guy looks like I've never shown up since the start of classes! He should even be thankful I tried to fight the urge to go back home." she thought. "Ishimori-san, I will not tolerate such lateness again! Now sit down before I give you a 50 item quiz." The teacher roared. "Hmmm.so. Sleepy." Maho thought. She tried to remember what had happened earlier.  
  
~Hmmm. Souka. I was skating when I first noticed that our school was near Shohoku High. Then. then. I. I hit this guy. Didn't see his face though. Demo, I heard him curse. He must've been mad. Well, who wouldn't be after getting hit hard without even a "sorry". I know I would. and, I'm. starving. I wonder what kind of food is in the cafeteria today. I wish it's my favorite. Fried rice with sausage. Yummy. (her mouth begins to water) ~  
  
She thought about all these while the sensei was discussing. "Slopes? Who needs them?" she criticized the lesson. "Point-Slope form? Whatever." She thought and began doodling at the back of her notebook. "Seriously," she thought. "Isn't schooling supposed to make you ready for that future up ahead? How could I even use these slope thingies when I grow up? I can't even use them at the canteen, the mall, or even just plain talking with my friends."  
  
Thank God. 1 hour and 20 mins. of Math was FINALLY over. "Ho-hummmmm"! She stretched. "Oi! Maho-chaan!" her bestfriend, Rikano called. "Oi! Have you reviewed those climate maps of Asia?" Maho asked. "Anou, Maho-chan. That was supposed to be the thing I had to ask you!" "Amm, nope. I have scanned but not REVIEWED! Hehe." Maho answered. They usually just laugh their worries away until lunchtime. Because after lunchtime will be A.P!  
  
"Wanna go get something to eat? I'm STARVING."  
  
"Sure! I haven't eaten my breakfast too." Rikano said.  
  
"Let's review later, then."  
  
"Um!" let's go!  
  
~Later that day.3:40 pm~  
  
Maho decided to walk home instead of her usual skating. While putting her books and notebooks inside her locker, "Maho-chan! Gomen ne. I couldn't get out of Interpretative Dance practice for the culture fest!" Rikana said. "It's ok. Besides, I still have to pick up my sisters! ^_^" Maho replied. "Ok. Then! JA!"  
  
"JA!"  
  
"Kano!... Yukino!" Maho called at her sisters. Both of them are studying at a local Junior High. "Onee-san!!! We thought you'd never fetch us! We were waiting for almost an hour!" both of them said at the same time. "Gomen! I had to do some things first! Haha. Don't worry. I'd never do that!" Maho said. Her sisters were very intelligent for their age. Sometimes, she even wonders how she could've had sisters like them. That's when she again remembered the guy this morning.  
  
~On their way home.~  
  
"Onee-san." Kano called. "Mm?" Maho said. "Are you alright?" Yukino butted in. "Of course! What made you think that I'm not?" "Nothing. ^_^" Kano smiled. "Soooo, who's in charge of the cooking tonight, nee-san?" Yukino asked. "Wha. Oh! Souka! I forgot! It's me!" Maho exclaimed. "Now what?" Yukino questioned. "Let's call kaa-san then. She can buy dinner on her way home, ne?" Kano suggested. "Ah! yah, sure. ^-^" Maho said.  
  
Maho++  
  
How embarrassing. I actually forgot that I was supposed to make dinner for the fourth time in a row! Hmph! It's the fault of our helper. If she hadn't been so irritating then she wouldn't have lost her job anyway! Hmmm. No. Not her. It's that morning-guy's entire fault. If he hadn't been blocking my way then I wouldn't have been late for school and I wouldn't have been so distracted. Oh well. At least I don't know him! Because if I did I would have hit him again and harder with my skate-  
  
"ONEE-SAN! LOOK OUT!!!"  
  
Yukino's voice suddenly pierced my thoughts. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!!"  
  
The entire scenario happened in a blink of an eye. I was so absentminded that I didn't notice I was walking off the sidewalk. Being in the road, I didn't notice a bike coming right at me. I didn't even have any time to evade it. "OW! That hurts, you asshole!" I glared at my so-called attacker. He looked at me the exact same time I looked at him. Our eyes met. Somehow, I got the feeling that I've seen him before. Kind of déjà vu actually.  
  
Mitsui++  
  
Stupid girl! The nerve of her to curse me. It's not like it was my fault for hitting her. She couldn't even have the decency to stay in the sidewalk. I'm hurrying my ass off because I still have to practice for the Interhigh Championships. I even borrowed Rukawa's bike just to make my errand faster. Didn't she know that she's getting in the way of Shohoku's TRUE ace's practice? Lucky for her that is was only my bike that had hit her though I sort of wish that the cars would've hit her instead.  
  
I glared right back at her.  
  
The sight that befell right before my eyes caught me off guard. She's so pretty. I just couldn't help staring. I didn't know what to say to her. Should I apologize to her?  
  
"Um, are you okay?" a young girl said to the pretty girl with a ponytail. I almost forgot that there were other people besides me and her in this world. I also noticed that she was carrying a skateboard. Wait a minute. That girl looks familiar!  
  
"Hey! You're the bastard with the skateboard who hit me this morning!"  
  
Maho++  
  
Huh?! Now I know why he looked familiar! He's the guy that got hit by my skateboard!  
  
"Well, I guess we're even now. I hit you with my skateboard, you hit me with your bike. No apologies necessary." Even if I said that, I was still pissed off at him. I am such a liar.  
  
"Nee-san, do you know each other?" Kano asked.  
  
"Um, not exactly. Who are you anyway? I'm Maho Ishimori. And you are.?"  
  
"I'm." The guy got cut-off by Yukino. "Aren't you Mitsui Hisashi?! One of the best players of the Shohoku basketball team? I'm Yukino Ishimori! Me and my friends are such big fans of your team!" Yukino didn't even give the poor guy a chance. Oh, well. Talkative sisters can be a pain but they can also be very much fun too!  
  
"Well I am Mitsui, but I think I'm not living up to your standards. I wouldn't exactly say that I'm the one of the best."This time, Kano cut him off. "Oh, please. Don't be so humble. Anyway, may we watch you practice in the gym tomorrow?"  
  
"Kano!" Oops, that was a bit too loud! I felt my cheeks reddening. Like I said, they can be irritating. We barely know the guy and now, both of them are flirting non-stop. "It's okay. You may come. I have to go now. Bye!" "See ya!" Kano and Yukino said at the same time.  
  
Hmph! Stupid guy. I can't believe they actually like that guy. Ick!  
  
~at home after dinner. 9:47 pm~  
  
I didn't know that Kanagawa Prefectural High was so particular in the information about their students! I even have to write a bio-data about me in a 5x8 index card. yawn. Had I known this fact, I could've just entered Shohoku High instead. But then again, that so-called 'three-pointer' named Mitsui Hisashi is there. Three-pointer. gah! I couldn't even imagine him dribbling. He doesn't look like a basketball player. He looks more of like. a. biker? You know. Someone who does extreme stunts using bikes. Or maybe I just thought that because he was on a bike.  
  
He's so. so. what? Irritating? Maybe.but I don't even know him that much yet. Just a few adjectives from Yukino and Kano. They're saying he's great and all, but I don't see anything eye-catching about him. Well, except of course his face. He doesn't look like a soon-to-be heartthrob but rather a. gentleman? No. That word doesn't even fit him. He looks. Like. A. Notorious guy. There. Yes. Right. That's it! Notorious.  
  
Hwwoaahhhh [yawn sound?]. 10:45. Hmmmm. No time to do this stupid bio-data tomorrow. I'll do it now, then.  
  
My Bio-Data [insert picture here]  
  
Name: Maho Ishimori  
  
Age: 17 yrs. Old  
  
Address: ~ er. I don't exactly know. maybe Kanagawa will do.~ Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan  
  
Tel. No: 911-11-11  
  
Birthday: November 8  
  
Hobbies: ~ what? Really. What are they trying to do? Stalk at their students?! ~ Reading, writing, slacking off, listening at the radio, reaching the ceilings by jumping as high as I can, etc.  
  
Subject you excel at: English  
  
Ambition: to be a successful somebody  
  
Motto: I am what I am and no one can control me except the one who created me.  
  
Whew! Good thing THAT was easy. It was just like plain writing at an autograph book. I thought it was an essay type or poem type or anything literarical? Is there such a word as that? Anyways, I'm so sleepy already. Kaa-san, Kano and Yukino are already drifting off to dreamland. I better sleep, now, too. I need to stay awake tomorrow for the Interpretative Dance practice. Our leader might burst out crying if I don't cooperate properly. Hhhwwooaahhh. 11:36. ZzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZ ZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZ--____________-  
  
~HEY! ~ (o.O) now what? What do you think? Please lemme know. wha? I know it's kind of lame. doesn't have much humor that most of us prefer. [I know I do!] So, just let me know what you think. This is actually my first upload which has sense. yah know. the others were created in almost, 10 mins. Or so.  
  
`pssst! Exams are just around the corner, so forgive me if you happen to like this fic. I can't upload for the next 2 weeks. or so. thanks for liking it, anyway!  
  
{_=-wadohui-=_} 


	2. Kano + Yukino = The Mitsui Fan's Club

Disclaimer: yes! Exactly. I do NOT own Slamdunk.  
  
A.N. : Hehehe. Yes. I am actually continuing it 'cause I've got nothing to do. I know. I know. I SHOULD start reviewing, cause, you know. Exams. Bummer.  
  
Three-Pointer, huh? By: wadohui  
  
Chapter Two: Kano+Yukino= The Mitsui Fans Club  
  
~Tuesday. Very early in the morning.5:30 a.m.~  
  
Riiiingg! Riiiingg! Riiiingg! Riiiing!  
  
Maho++  
  
ZzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzz BOG! Stupid alarm clock. Didn't it see me sleeping soundly? And merrily and. Oh, hmm. I should get up now. The teacher might really rub it in on me today that I've been late for the last two days already. Not just the teacher but even the 'guard' outside. Hwoaaahhh.  
  
^^ Maho opened the door only to find out that chaos has decided to visit the Ishimori residence today. Someone's downstairs. A visitor perhaps? No. Maybe someone important. My mom doesn't usually open the doors of our house for someone else before 5:00 except when.OH. It must be. "DAD!!!!!!!!"  
  
Maho went downstairs as fast as she can. "Dad! Dad! Dad! You're home!"  
  
"Maho!" a low, deep and scruffy voice answered her. Although tiredness is evident in his face, he managed to make his greeting warm and kind. "So, how're you? Your mom and sisters here told me that you're doing really well in your studies. Good for you." asked her dad. "Thanks. How come you're home?" Maho replied. She didn't mean to offend her dad. She IS curious, anyway.  
  
"Why, don't you want to see your dad again?" her father asked her teasingly. "No! I'm just curious." Maho replied. "Well, I missed all of you so much. I just had to go home. It's not as if it's impossible. I've already contributed so much to the company. They should let me have a much- needed vacation once in a while." Her father replied. Smiling.  
  
"Oh. That's why."  
  
"Maho, go and take a bath now. You might be late. The teacher-in-charge has called earlier, saying that if you again come to school late today, then she has no choice but to suspend you. I don't want that to happen. Understand?" Maho's mom said.  
  
"Ok." She said. Stupid teacher-in-charge. Why couldn't she have just said that to me yesterday? Dang. She's so mean. Maho thought as she absentmindedly made her way to the bathroom.  
  
~ Fifteen minutes later, 6:15 a.m. ~  
  
Maho's already made up and ready to go to school. "I'm going now!" She yelled. "Kano, Yukino, let's go now." She motioned for her sisters to go out. "itadekimas!" The three of them said together. "Be at home before 5:00 ok? We'll be eating out later." Their mom and dad called. "Hai!" Kano and Yukino both answered. Maho's thoughts were already drifting far and away.  
  
"Onee-san, you don't have to fetch us later. We'll fetch you instead. We know you still have practice, so, we thought not to get in your way for today." Yukino said as they were nearing the corner in which they would have to part. "Uh-huh. Got it." Maho replied. She wasn't actually focusing on them but instead on a skateboard trick that Rikana showed her before.  
  
"See ya later, Maho-onee. Remember. We'll be the ones to fetch you later!" Kano called after her sister intending to enter Maho's almost always-filled- with-thoughts mind once they made the turn for the other corner. "Yes I heard you. You don't have to shout." Maho teasingly said. "JA!"  
  
Maho++  
  
hmmm. sisters. really. I'm doing something when they decided to bombard me with things that I don't have to do later. So, let's see. How was the trick again?  
  
^^ "Hey. It's the girl. I wonder if she's stalking me." Mitsui thought. "She's so into what she's doing with the skateboard. What if. she lost her balance? Or.hey." Mitsui said to himself as an idea suddenly went up to him. Something that would make Maho think even more positively that he IS a jerk.  
  
Mitsui looked for Rukawa. As usual, Rukawa is sleeping his head off when Mitsui saw him. Mitsui went up to him, and directed the Rukawa's bike towards the innocent victim named Maho. Obviously, Maho crashed with Rukawa's bike making Rukawa fall and Maho losing her balance.  
  
"Baka!" Maho said. What kind of people are riding in bikes these days, huh? She thought as she tried to pat the wheel marks of the bike off her skirt while looking at her bruise. She looked up and faced the 'biker'. Kawaii. She secretly admired the person who gave her a contusion. "A-anou. s.s.sorry. I. I'm sorry." She said. She felt her heart skip a beat. Which eventually made her nervous. Sweaty palms and all. The guy just stood there, staring at her with that famous icy glare.  
  
Maho++  
  
What?! Is he deaf? Mute? Or blind? An idiot perhaps? What does this guy want me to do? Kneel down on the floor and say all the wrongdoing I've done for the past few months? Tell him to get lost? Start a fight? What? So, I just said, "ja." There. Simple and easy. I don't know why, but I felt all of my blood rushing up to my face. I must be blushing. Good thing I've already retreated my back. He is so cute. Notorious looking, too. Kind of reminds me of that. Mitsui Hisashi. The three-pointer.  
  
Rukawa++  
  
? What was that? Anyhow, I don't like it when girls suddenly feel embarrassed in front of me. So, I just shrugged. There. At least I reacted. She must be okay now.  
  
Maho++  
  
Hmn. Good thing he's not mad at me. I thought he's the kind of guy who suddenly beats the hell out of people just because they've been touched. So I smiled. He is cute, but he's not my 'type' anymore. What time is it now anyway? 6:30. Good. I still have lots of time.  
  
Mitsui++  
  
Nani? Why did she smile? What did Rukawa do? He actually reacted at her?! Why didn't she curse him with other more degrading words like 'asshole', as she did to me yesterday? What's happening here?  
  
^^ So, Maho continued going to her school amidst the Shohoku Highschool students and stares from other people passing by. "Nothing could make my day bad. First, my dad's home. Then, I haven't met a single soul whom I loathe. Third, I don't feel sleepy anymore. Fourth I met a cute guy that--" Maho's thoughts were cut by someone who startled her. "Hey!" Someone said. It caused her file case to fly out of her hand and scatter the papers, which she tried so hard last night to be wrinkle-free.  
  
"Who do you think you are?" Maho angrily said as she spun around to see who startled her. "Oh. It's you."  
  
"Yep. It's me." Mitsui replied. "Still hate me, hm?" "Nope. Not anymore. It's just that you startled me." Maho said smilingly. Both of them picked up the papers.  
  
Mitsui++  
  
What's this? Bio-data. He read. Wow. I'll keep this one. She doesn't have to know. And, how would she know, anyway? Hehe. "Hey! Aren't you supposed to be going now? You might be late."  
  
"Ah! Souka! I have to get going now. See you later." Her reply still had that heart-thumping impact. She IS cute. I'll keep this bio-data then. I'll even call her when I've already gathered my guts.  
  
Maho++  
  
Where is that stupid homework? My bio-data? Good thing I haven't pasted my picture yet. I'll do another one, then. "Maho-chan!" Rikano's voice boomed through my eardrums. "Um?" I looked up at her. "Hey! We don't have classes today! Have you forgotten? It's the election of officers today. You don't have to do the homework." Rikano excitedly said. "Want to skip the elections and just walk around the school?" Rikano said.  
  
"No, I think I'll pass." Rikano looked at me as if I just said the MOST upsetting thing in the whole world. Then, she looked pleadingly. She looked like a lost dog somewhere. Yuck. "No Rikano. I wanna vote for the officers and thrash the others. Okay?"  
  
"Fine. I'll do the cutting classes part with Yumine, then." Rikano said. Rikano-chan is really. wild? I don't know. She's like a happy-go-lucky person. I wish I could be like that even for a day.  
  
^^ So, the elections took all of their 9 hours at school. Although dragging and, obviously full of crappy talk and promises, Maho enjoyed them. Especially when they performed something on the stage. They looked like demented chickens dancing around with their heads cut off. Haha. Haha. Ahha. Ahahahhahahaah. What a site!  
  
~After classes. 3:40~  
  
"Onee-san! Where are you?" Kano and Yukino looked for Maho. "I'm here. Let's go home now, ne?" Maho said. "Have you forgotten? We want to watch Mitsui Hisashi practice!" Kano said. "Yes, he invited us yesterday. Don't you remember? Come with us, onee-san! You never go with us anywhere anymore ever since you entered high school!" Yukino tried to embarrass Maho.  
  
"Yare yare." Maho replied. Boredom evident in her tone. "Onee-san! Don't feel so bad! You'll have fun! Promise!" Kano said.  
  
~ At Shohoku's basketball court.~  
  
Almost all of Shohoku's population is there watching their basketball team's practice. "Where's Mitsui? Mitsui? Mitsuui?" Both Kano and Yukino were looking for their 'idol' the 'three-pointer' Mitsui Hisashi. "There! There he is!" they both exclaimed at the sight of him. "Wow. Mitsui sure looks good today!" both again admired him. "Those eyes, nose, lips.etc."  
  
Maho++  
  
I should've just ran away from them once they asked me to join them. Damnation. I've got nothing against basketball. I just don't feel like watching a game today. It's not even a true game. It's just a practice game. What's so thrilling about that? That's when I noticed that the cute guy whom I bumped earlier today was a member of the team. With that Mitsui. Darn. What's the connection between the team and me? Why do I always either hit them or bump them? Argh! Enough with those thoughts now Maho!  
  
  
  
Mitsui++  
  
Hey. It's the girl, Maho. She looked. bored. I can see that she's just been dragged down here. Courtesy of her two sisters, maybe? I can't help but stare. Kano and Yukino were. huh? Putting up a poster that said 'Mitsui Hisashi rules the court.' What?  
  
^^ Maho suddenly noticed that her sisters were nowhere to be found. Uh-Oh. She saw them trying to put up a poster that said 'Mitsui Hisashi rules the court'. "What?!" Maho thought. "Breathe in, breathe out. That's what you get for thinking too much thoughts all at the same time." She said to herself. Then, thinking that she has already calmed down, she read the poster again. 'Mitsui Hisashi rules the court'. "Kano! Yukino!" she yelled. Maho raced up to where Kano and Yukino were with a bunch of their friends. "What do you think you're doing? What the hell's the meaning of this?" Maho asked, apparently demanding of an explanation right away. "Well, you know onee-san, Mitsui is our really favorite player." Kano explained matter-of- factly. "Yes. And, so that he will always have inspiration to continue his greatness, we put this up." Yukino agreed.  
  
Kano++  
  
"Do you think that's enough reason for doing this? Are you out of your minds?" onee-san asked. Woah. I know that she's really mad at the fact that we dragged her but I didn't think she'll be pissed off this much! "Calm down." I said, obviously trying to calm her down. She was so embarrassed for us. Her cheeks were so red I forgot she wasn't a tomato. Hehe.  
  
Mitsui++  
  
Wow. That Maho sure is embarrassed. She has a right to feel that way, though. If I were in her position, then, I'd also be pissed off at my siblings. That's scandalous. Hehe.  
  
Rukawa++  
  
What the? Why isn't Mitsui paying attention? Does he think he's so above us that he can just stare off into space each and everytime? I've got enough of this lowly treatment. I'll show him.  
  
So, I stole the ball and made a fast break. I was supposed to do a dunk when the do' ahou suddenly appeared. I opted to do a lay-up instead. Dang. Gori suddenly raised his hands as defense. As I went down, I thought of doing a three-point. I did it as fast as I can. Swoosh. It reached my goal. Hmn. See if he can stare at space again.  
  
Mitsui++  
  
That-was-so-fast.  
  
Maho++  
  
That. was. fast. I suddenly forgot about Kano and Yukino. That cute guy was something. He's the three-pointer I was looking for. Not that Mitsui Hisashi. That Mitsui doesn't have concentration. He's always staring at space.  
  
Kano and Yukino++  
  
Just because you stole the ball from Mitsui doesn't mean that you're soooo good now. BAKA!  
  
~HEY! ~ (o.O) Whaddaya think? OOC, ne? Heh. Yare yare. Lame? Yah. Kind of. Way below your standards? Yep. You can say that again. I know it's a lot of OC's but I have no choice. Maho isn't a loner and she's not studying at Shohoku. I have to make names for the other characters in her school.  
  
Please review! Thank you!  
  
{_=-wadohui-=_} 


	3. I love singing I will never understand w...

Disclaimer: -_- I don't own anything except my life so don't you dare control my life over me, BAKA!

A.N. : This is verrrryyyy lousy. I don't know what happens next. REALLY. Garrr. Waah! Huhuhuhuhu. I ruined the fic now! Wah!!!!! Ehe ehe ehe. Hahahhaha. This chap just popped out of my mind. Unlike the 2 which I put so MUCH attention. Hehe. Now on with the lousiness! And, crappiness!

**Three-Pointer, huh?**

By: wadohui

**Chapter Three: I love singing!I will never understand women!**

~Three months after, Mitsui and Maho are FINALLY friendly friends now, ok!?~

**Maho++**

Aerials… in the sky… when you lose small mind you free your life… Aerials… so up high… when you lose small mind eternal prize… ah ah aaahh… ah ah aaahh… ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah aaahh…

ONEE-SAN! THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE IN THE WORLD WHO NEEDS TO USE THE BATHROOM, YOU KNOW!?

Yep! Just one more sec! I'll be right there! 

_He was a skater boy she said see ya later boy he wasn't good enough for her… She had a pretty face but her head was up in space… She needed to come back down to earth…_

ONEE-SAN!!! ARE YOU STILL ALIVE? HAVE YOU ALREADY DROWNED IN THERE?! SAY SOMETHING! HEY!

Yes! I'm still alive! Will you just wait for your turn?

WHAT'S TAKING YOU THERE SO LONG ANYWAYS? IT'S A SUNDAY TODAY, RIGHT? WE HAVE NO SCHOOL!

I just want to smell good today, that's all! _Bwahahahha. More like I just want to annoy you all._

Hey I'm almost going to soap my feet now! 10 more mins. Wouldn't hurt, right? _Hahahhhahahahahhahahaha!!!!_

MAHO NO BAKA!

Hey! 

MAHO NO BAKA!

Stop it Yukino!

I'm not Yukino! MAHO NO BAKA!

I SAID STOP IT YUKINO!!!!! _Garrr… I'd strangle you, just wait…_

~And so Maho strangled Yukino for the next remaining minutes and while the innocent Kano was passing by, she got caught with Yukino and so, Maho decided to just strangle both of them.~****

_Har har ahar ahaa har hahar harr!!!!_

You should respect me from now on! [ah… this is crap…]

"I'll be back later! Bye!" __

~No matter what I do… All I think about is you… Even when I'm with my Boo, Boy you know I'm crazy over you… ~

-=So that was Nelly and Kelly with the song, Dilemma. This next one is Crossroad by Bone Thugs N Harmony. This is Magic, eighty-nine point nine.=-

Good radio jock. Always playing my favorite songs.

Huh? Mitsui? In a music store? hmm… Time to practice my annoying abilities on this guy…

Hey Mitsui! What's with the cd?

**Mitsui++**

_It's for you, baka!  _

Oh, Maho! Uh, This cd? It's for my mom. You know. I just wanted to give this to her. She has been such a great mother. _I've heard somewhere that a guy who loves his mother instantly scores "pogi points" haw haw haw!_

"Er, in case you haven't noticed, that's an Eminem cd you have there. Cleaning out my Closet is one of Eminem's singles, right?"

Yes, of course I know that! __

"You really are SLOW on the pick-up, huh!?"

Why? What's wrong with that?! It has nice sounds!

"The song's dissing Eminem's mother, baka! Do you want your mom to feel like she's being dissed by her own beloved son!?"

Riiiggghhhtttt. _That's because this cd's really for you, stupid!!!!!_

[I'm beginning to wonder. Does Mitsui really like Maho? If he does, he's weird…]

"Let me help you out, ok!"

Fine. I will NEVER come to understand women.

"That's because you don't put effort in understanding us."

What does THAT mean now? I will really never ever come to understand women.

[Yeah… what does Maho mean!? Ehe ehe.]

**Maho++**

_Yep! I've finally found the perfect 'mom' cd!_

Oi! Mitsui! Here. This should leave your mom breathless.

Mitsui scanned the cd I gave him. I noticed he's looking at it like it was some hard jigsaw puzzle to solve. Oh, well. Time to help him understand things again

That's a Beatles Collector's item cd. My mom would LOVE that. So, I figured your mom would like that, too.

"My mom listens to classical things. Actually, it's Charlotte Church and Pavarotti and Andrea Bocelli."

Oh. Is that so. Well, if you knew that, why did you pick the Eminem cd. Anyway? Hm?

_Yeah! I like it when I leave him speechless! I really ROCK! [Maho no baka]_

**Mitsui++**

Eh? Hmp. How should I deal with this? Should I tell her the truth? No. Too soon. It's for my sister actually. I was just lost in thoughts that's why I said it was for my mom. OK fine.

_It's for my sister actually. I was just lost in thoughts that's why I said it was for my mom._

Hah! See if you can look so triumphant again.

**Maho++**

Eh? Riiiiggghhhtttt. That should be it. I really hate it when I find myself wrong in front of Mitsui. I feel so… embarrassed. 

Mm. I can help you find a cd for her, too. Is she older or younger?

**Mitsui++**

Older. 

_Yes. She fell for it hook, line and sinker. I RULE!_

"Here. You had me at hello." 

Huh?

_Nandato?_

"You had me at hello"

WHAT??

"YOU… HAD… ME… AT… HEL… LO!!! BAKA!!!

_Eh? When did I have her? IS she trying to say that she's mine from now on?_

Erm.. I don't know what to say, Maho. You're pretty aggressive. I mean, yeah, girls are like that when they're talking to me but---

**Boogoosh! Tagshung! BOOM!!!**

"HISASHI NO BAKA!!!!

Why'd you do that?

"How dare you… What I meant was, the cd's title is YOU HAD ME AT HELLO! STUPID!!!

Oh. itai… the cd's edge is really sharp.

**Maho++**

Garr… This Mitsui… such a pervert. I bet my cheeks are as red as a tomato now… garr..

So, what d'you think!? The cd's a compilation of songs from various artists. I heard that over the radio. This should leave your onee-san breathless. I know it would have that effect on me, anyway. So, you going to buy it?

**Mitsui++**

You like this one? I can buy it for you… 

Well, that's if you want me too. I hurriedly added after I saw the look on her face. –sigh- Too much feminist poetry on girls make them wild…

"Of course. Thanks! This could be your peace offering for me for the whole week!"

_Kirei… You look so beautiful when you smile. I wish I could just court you…_

_~Just then, Sendoh passed by the music store~_

**Sendoh++**

Ah! Mitsui-san! Ohayo! How's the Shohoku team dealing with the practice for the Inter-high, hm?

"Sendoh! Fine… fine… Some small problems with Sakuragi at times… but still, it's fine."

Hmn, your girlfriend? She looks beautiful. You're lucky, Mitsui-san.

"Huh?! Iie. Just a friend. Want me to introduce you?"

Sure. If it's ok with you.

"What do you mean?"

It looks like you like HER. –Chuckle-

"Yeah. I do. So hands off, hmn"

Ok. –Smile-

**Mitsui++**

_Am I really that obvious?_

Was I really that obvious, Sendoh?

Iie. It was just abnormal for you to stare at a certain girl for quite some time.

_Sendoh sure could be a good psychiatrist someday…_

Hey! Maho! Done paying for the cd yet?

"Um! Just the plastic and… done!"

Maho! This is Sendoh. Akira Sendoh. Sendoh, this is Maho. Maho Ishimori.

"Nice to meet you, Ishimori-san."

"Same here. You can just call me Maho. –smile-

_Stop smiling now, Maho. Please… Please God make her stop…_

"So, uh, Sendoh, wanna join us?

**Sendoh++**

I was supposed to say yes when I saw Mitsui swaying his hands frantically at the back of Maho. I guess he wants privacy.

Iie. I was just passing by. I need to go to the supermarket now, so, see ya later, Mitsui-san, Maho-chan!

"JA"

"JA-AAAAA!"

**Mitsui++**

_Nandato? What's with the long 'ja'? Don't tell me…_

You like Sendoh, don't you?

**Maho++**

Where'd you get that idea?! 

Anyway, I'm starving. Let's eat. Please?

"Uh.. Ok. Where'd you want to eat?"

Anywhere will do, actually. Let's go someplace cheap. I still have to buy something for Rukawa.

"Rukawa? Nande? A gift for Rukawa? Nande? Are you two together? Nande?"

Moi? With Rukawa? No. I just have to buy him a new handkerchief. And please stop with the nande's. It's kind of irritating. –smile-

"Rukawa? Handkerchief? Why do have something to do with Rukawa and his handkerchief?"

Oh! I forgot to tell you. I was walking home one day when I bumped into Rukawa. Since we're friends and its getting dark, he accompanied me home. He's nice, actually. 

Then, I tripped on a rock. –Chuckle- you might say that I was so stupid to trip on a rock but it was nighttime. I can't see anything. So there, I got a bruise and he offered hid handkerchief so I can protect it from having an infection. Since I can't wash the blood marks off, I opted to but him a new one, anyway. I'm sooo kind aren't I?

**Mitsui++**

_Damn that Rukawa. Grrrr._

So you like Rukawa now, huh?

"What?! No. He was really nice, though. But you're nicer!"

**Maho++**

_Hmp. When will Mitsui ever get my drift?_

_I even said he's nicER and he still doesn't get it…_

**Mitsui++**

_Hmp. I'm always asking if he likes this certain guy and she still doesn't get it._

_When will Maho ever get my drift?_

[Why don't you just play truth or dare, then? –evil smile-]

~HEY! ~

(o.O) This one's the shortest of the three. Hehe. Ok. Please don't forget to review!

Thanks for giving a bit of your precious time in reading this fic!

**Specially special written note by the AUTHOR for ALL of you out there!**

**wadohui**

**hey!**

Thanks for reading this. I know the feeling when the reader who reviewed a certain fic isn't acknowledged. So, here it is. 

Very sincere thank yous:

Thanks to you. Yes, YOU reader.

Then, Thanks to those who have previously reviewed this already. And to those who will continuously review this too.

Sorry if this one didn't meet your standard since it made a looong vacation. [I forgot to upload and the other 'supposed chapter' was lost. Courtesy of fanfic hungry classmates who swooped down the fic, devouring the very diskette of it. Hehe. No offense!]

So, anyways

It's just a fanfic! Why am I feeling so bad? ^_^ Smile then review, 

Please! THANK YOU! YOU HAVE MADE MY DAY! Harharharhar


End file.
